Haunts his very dream
by dramadragon
Summary: Looks like it will be a seto anzu fic folks.. kay I will be busy writing
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT SO PLS DO NOT SUE ME.

A loud and obnoxious laugh filled the air of Domino High,destroying the peace and serenity of the silence. At least that was the thought of a certain CEO (whom we love of course), as his arctic ice eyes glared at the source abomination namely the Geek Squad.

The annoying laugh continued and Seto quickly found it irritating.He got up from his chair where his precious laptop computer laid.

"Mutt, are you incapable of keeping quiet are is that too hard for you to do?" Seto sneered.

A pair of angry brown eyes met his icy glare. The blonde stood up and balled his fist.

"Shuddup Kaiba or I'll be giving you a Knuckle sandwich!" Joey growled.

"If you do that I will kick your sorry excuse of an ass to the next millenium." Seto immediately countered. This was the perfect way to vent his frustrations.

Everything had been going on downhill ever since yesterday. First he had to fire an employee who incompetently nearly destroyed the new program Seto just built,the incompetent fool, then he had to schedule a meeting with Mokuba's teacher for the second time this month, and not to mention he couldn't concentrate in his work.

"Leave him alone Kaiba!" said the very voice who haunted his very dreams,who made him headaches and daydream,whose eyes made him wake up in the middle of the night and sweat.Seto slowly turned to look at…

A/n; WOW ..It' is so short! Haha anyway please review and virtual cookies for any one who can guess who the mystery person is..haha so pls review I'm still kinda new so please be nice.and ohh yeah..did I get the characters right?or are they too OOC??


	2. chapter 2

A/n

Okay...I've decided to do Anzu/Seto pairing in this Fic but I'll try to do Kisara/Seto and Serenity/Seto …But I am so totally clueless about both… so(puts up hands and wave them) HELP me...and give ADVICE to me even FLAME me! Kay that's all. On with the 2nd chapter...

Icy blue eyes met deep cerulean eyes.

Subconsciously he retaliated, while still staring in her eyes.

"Or what Mazaki? Are you going to sic the mutt on me?"

"DATS IT KAIBA!" Joey roared like an angry lion and punched the CEO.

Seto snapped his attention to the loud blonde. He immediately blocked Joey's futile attempt to punch him and twisted his hand in a painful vice grip.

"Do that again and I won't be so lenient." Seto hissed in a cold voice

"I'd Love TO see Yah TRY!" gasped Joey in pain.

"Don't try to tempt me. You're not worth my time."

Seto let go of Joey and simply brushed off his hands as if there was dust on them.

"Shut up Kaiba! Joey is worth more than you'll ever be" said a certain one horned boy.

Seto just snickered. Who was this boy kidding no one was worth more then him.

"Actually Kaiba that is true. You may have the money but Joey has something more important he has friends, Friends are people who care for you and…" Started Anzu.

"Mazaki you seem to have a limited dictionary.Because you seem to be repeating the same nonsense over and over again." Kaiba cut in.

"It is no nonsense. It is the truth and you would know that if you weren't so…antisocial!"

"I'd rather be antisocial then being a bitchy overlarge head cheerleader"

Seto immediately so the change in Anzu's eyes deep enigmatic blue turned into a very fiery blue. Seto also saw her slightly shake as if in rage. It was simply very humorous was he saw all the little things that was signaling that she wa going to blow her calm attitude but didn't see the hand flying towards him.

(guess whats gonna happen.ahax isn't it obvious.)

'SLAP'

Seto was pretty sure that girl had left an imprint of her hand on his cheek.

Anzu POV

"She had not done that.

She had not done that.

She had not done that."

Was all Anzu could think.Repeating the sentence as if it was a mantra.

She, Anzu Mazaki, had just slapped the Seto Kaiba the CEO of a multi millionaire company.The owner of the beautiful mansion that she had been dreaming of living when she was young. Not to mention he who has the power to nearly destroy some ones life.

She wanted to bow on her knees and beg for her life but her sense of pride and dignity.So she did the only choice left.she had ran away.

NORMAL POV

"Whoa did Anzu slapped the guy? Cool.." Joey said

"yes Joey she just did and now she is running away" answered Tristan

"wat why swould she do dat?" The blonde asked as Yugi ran to check up with his bestfriend.

" Use your head" was all what Tristan said. So Joey sat there like a good boy and began to ponder.Not getting the answer he began to tease Kaiba.

"EHEH Kaiba !! does it feel good to be slapped by a girl?" laughed Joey

He got no response.Joey slowly turned around and saw that homeroom period was over and he was left aloneby Tristan.AGAIN.

11111111

a/n I would like to point out that I am only 13 years old and English is not my mother language.I am willing to accept any kind of critism so please don't be too rough.


End file.
